The present invention relates to the field of electrical transformers, and, more particularly to a dry-type, resin-encapsulated transformer coil having permanently installed cooling ducts that are thermally and electrically compatible with the resin encapsulating the coil.
The design and reliability of transformer coils has steadily improved over the last several decades. Today, dry-type encapsulated transformer coils are either coated with resins or cast in epoxy resins using vacuum chambers and gelling ovens. Epoxy provides excellent protection for the transformer coil; however, it can create a problem with heat dissipation. To dissipate the heat from around the coil, cooling ducts are formed at predetermined positions within the coil to aid cooling, improve the operating efficiency of the coil, and extend the operational life of the coil.
The conventional method of creating cooling duct passages is to place solid spacers between successive layers of conductive material during the winding process. Solid metal, cloth-wrapped metal, and greased elastomeric spacers all have been used, as well as shims to create gaps between the layers of the coil. After encapsulating the coil, the spacers then are removed. Regardless of the type of spacers used, the process can result in inefficiencies and the potential for damage, as the spacers must be forcibly removed with pulling devices or overhead cranes. The spacers quite often are damaged while being removed, thus requiring repair or replacement.
Duct spacers, such as aluminum, can also cause damage to the coil in a variety of ways. Stress fractures can form in the coil during the curing process due to the differences in thermal expansion and contraction between the epoxy resin and the aluminum spacers. As mechanical fractures also may be created in the cured coil during removal of the spacers, a minimum spacing requirement between spacers reduces the number of cooling ducts that can be formed in the coil. This in turn creates an incremental increase in the required thickness of the conductive material needed to adequately dissipate heat during operation. Further, chips or blocks of epoxy often break away from the coil while the spacers are being removed, rendering the encapsulated coil useless for its intended purpose.